DEBUT: The Best Gift Ever!
by satomika
Summary: It's Kirisawa Fuuko's birthday and everyone seemed to have forgotten... or not... read to find out!


**Author's notes: This is a complete fanfiction, so don't sue me! I'm dirt poor and I don't have someone to sponsor me. All the errors made are my trademark. But please do forgive me for them.**

**By the way, this is dedicated to the debutants especially to my classmate, Maria Clariza Paola Adajar of BSN 1 Block 4 of SLU Nursing and to Katrina Tamayo, as well…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic of mine!**

**DEBUT: The Best Gift Ever!**

FUUKO'S POV

All my friends have been ignoring me for the past few days. I don't know what's got into them. Sigh. I wish they'd tell me what the problem is because I feel like choking them to death! Recca and Domon seemed to be busy these days; we cannot have the time to bond as best and childhood friends anymore. Even Yanagi, too. She keeps on glancing my way, and when I would approach her, her eyes would shift to something I could not put my finger into; then would quickly talk to the others! And Mi-chan. Well… I think it would be safe to say that he's the only one acting like he… cool, uncaring, arrogant… Blech!

My little sister, Ganko, seems to be fidgety around me. She keeps on dwindling with her fingers and kept on sending nervous glances towards Kondo, her stuffed animal which she had given life to with her madogou. Kaoru, who became Recca's legal brother, was also acting weird towards me. He's the one who keeps me busy… Let me rephrase that. He hangs around my apartment just to play with my video games. Sometimes, he'd bring a girl, too! Gosh! Ever since that brat turned fourteen, a lot of females come after him… he's so just like Mi-chan except for the fact that he's not cool, not bitter, and definitely not bringing girls home to someone else's apartment!Sigh.

Anyway, I was walking towards home feeling the breeze that flipped my hair endlessly. It's so nice just to wander around enjoying the gifts of nature. After weeks of hassle of studying, everything just feels refreshing.

I fumbled for my keys as soon as I reached the door of my apartment. I opened the door and immediately, I felt some presence inside the room. In case an attacker would be somewhere close to me, I readied my Fuujin, calling winds that are present that which surrounds me. I flipped the lights on and I came face to face with the known presence inside the room.

NORMAL POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUUKO!!" shouted her friends, Recca, Domon, Yanagi, Kaoru, and Ganko. She was even surprised when she spotted Tokiya on one corner of the room standing in his god-like composure, a small curl playing his lips.

August 2, Kirisawa Fuuko's Birthday

She dissolved the winds she gathered when she found out the known presence in the room who were her friends. She smiled at them and laughed. "So…uhm…Thanks?" was all she could muster.

Immediately, her friends ran towards her. Yanagi gave her a bone-crashing hug; Ganko squeezed the air out of her; Kaoru jumped to hug her from behind, causing them to fall over; Domon enveloped her in a bear hug as soon as he got Kaoru off of Fuuko and let Fuuko stand on her feet; heck, even Recca seemed to strangle her with the hug from her behind came.

As her long-time childhood best friend, he had the honor to whisper welcoming words in her ear. "Welcome to the society, Fuu." Recca said while he still had his arms around. Fuujko's face turned to the color of a ripe tomato. 'Oh yeah.' She remembered, 'I've turned eighteen this day. I'm eighteen.' Soon the color of her face turned back to normal. Recca let go of her as he realized cold eyes that bore into him. Oh yeah. He knew that feeling very well – knew whose gaze it belongs to. Without a word, he stood beside his princess.

Fuuko looked around the room. First, her gaze fell onto the three-layered cake at the center of the table. 'Did they make this? Or bought it?' She wondered. Next, her eyes scanned the rest of the food well set on the table. 'Wow. They look so delicious.' Her mouth watered but immediately set her eyes on some other things. She continued looking around the room – decorations…flowers…balloons…gifts! She wanted to open them so badly, but it can wait, right? Right.

As soon as she stopped inspecting the changes of the room, she exclaimed, "Awwwww… You guys… that's so sweet." She walked towards where the group huddled, and they thought she would return their hugs. But they're wrong. Instead, Fuuko dipped a finger on the icing of the cake and licked it. "Eeeeeeppppppppp!!" Yanagi and Domon shrieked. Fuuko looked at them, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Fuuko, that's bad, you know. You should wash your hands first before eating. Now go." Yanagi ordered her and pushed her gently towards the sink of the bathroom.

Fuuko blinked and said, "Okay, okay…mom," the last word being said sarcastically. Yanagi immediately blushed and patted Fuuko's head. Fuuko rolled her eyes and washed her hands in the sink, while Yanagi waited for her outside.

Meanwhile, Domon looked at the side of the cake where Fuuko dipped her finger into. He was crying fake rivers of tears. "That mean, bad Fuuko touched you with her dirty hands, mu baby. I also wanna touch you…" he said. His hand was slowly reaching for the cake when another hand swatted his hand away. Domon looked up and his eyes met with…

"Oi. Domon. Don't do that. Fuuko will beat you up once she sees you groveling your hands on her 'cake'." Recca said. Domon nodded with understanding as he walked away and moped in one corner. Recca rolled his eyes as he saw Fuuko step out of the bathroom.

As soon as Fuuko finished washing her hands, she immediately rushed out and seated herself close to the cake. She gathered different sorts of food onto her plate and called for the others. "Oi! I'm starving, let's eat!"

"But Fuuko, we haven't even sung you a 'Happy Birthday!'" Domon wailed.

"Ugh! What do you think of me? Do I look like an eight year-old to you?" Fuuko said as shw whacked his head that made a huge lump.

"Come on! I couldn't finsh all this foods you've prepared." She paused. "Or maybe I can." She said as she fed herself.

Immediately, Recca, Domon, and Kaoru rushed towards the table and started filling their own plates; while Tokiya, Yanagi, and Ganko calmly walked towards them.

Everyone ate in silence. Fuuko eyed her friends one by one. Their table being a round one, Yanagi sat opposite her. Recca was on one of her side, while Tokiya was on the other. Ganko sat next to Tokiya as Kaoru sat next on the other. While she sat between Kaoru and Domon, who occupied a bigger space due to his large build. Suddenly, she choked. A glass of water was not in sight, so she reached for the bottle of champagne that was located in front of Kaoru.

She had difficulty lifting the cork of the bottle. So as she struggled, the champagne's contents shook. When finally she succeeded in opening the bottle, champagne sprayed all over her face. The others found it funny. Recca, Domon , and Kaorubursted out with laughter; Yanagi and Ganko were giggling; while Tokiya was struggling to suppress his laughter. Fuuko was boiling inside but she remained composed as she drank the remaining contents of the bottle. Uh-oh. She was kind of feeling nauseatic. Her eyes landed on Tokiya, then bursted out laughing herself.

The redness of her face was all over and her friends just gawked at her. She waved a hand as her mirth died. "Oi! Did you bring more bottles of champagne? This one's good, ya know?!" She said as she pointed a finger to the bottle she was holding. "I'm already at a legal age to partée!" She said drowsily.

Once again, she dipped a finger on the icing of the cake, and licked it seductively. The boys looked at her seemingly aroused. Yanagi pinched Recca's cheek to awaken his senses, while Ganko did the same to Kaoru. Reccas, on the other hand, set fire to Domon's Mohawk hair, which caused the latter to yelp that fully awakened everyone's senses – including Tokiya and Fuuko.

Tokiya's face reddened with embarrassment so he quickly looked away towards the direction of Yanagi Sakoshita. Wronh move, buddy boy. A beautiful smile graced Yanagi's lips as she looked at her upper classman. But beyond that beautiful smile, a hidden mischief played across her mind, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Tokiya's eyes grew wide in alarm. Yanagi faced Recca to avoid the look Tokiya gave her. She then faced Fuuko and said sweetly, "Fuuko, I think it's now time to open your presents."

"Oh? But how about the cake?" She asked innocently.

"We'll have them later." Yanagi said in an affectionate motherly-like tone.

"Okay. But how about the partée?" She drawled.

"Maybe some other time." Yanagi said sweetly as she led Fuuko towards the corner where the gifts are. The former handed the latter a present wrapped with cute teddy bears. But before that…

"Fuu-chan… make a wish first!" Domon said childishly as he presented a slice of cake with a lighted candle of the number 18.

Fuuko looked at him, then directed her gaze to the slice of cake he was holding. She smiled and closed her eyes momentarily, the smile still plastered on her face. She readily blew the candle the moment she fluttered her eyes open.

She quickly opened the present handed to her. She wasn't surprised when there was a plastic box containing artificial tulips, the color as dark as plum as the hair on her head. She knew instantly that the present came from good ol' pal, Domon. She sighed pitifully and resumed a bright (drowsy) smile on her face. 'Oh well. It's the thought that counts.'

Yanagi managed the hading of gifts to her friends. She was the one to decide whose gift would be opened first. So, after Domon's gift was opened, she handed Recca's gift next. She wasn't surprised when numerous firecrackers came into view. After all, she helped his boyfriend making them for the birthday celebrant. What's important is the effect of how the fireworks would be seen against the dark velvety sky.

Fuuko could feel the disappointment resurging in her again, but she did not dare show it to her friends. She wanted to cry. The hope that at least one of her friends would give her a gift that she truly wants, shattered into pieces. But what she desires are those luxurious things in life; she could be selfish then.

Next, Yanagi gave her own present to Fuuko. Fuuko, on the other hand, upon opening the present Yanagi gave her, felt like she really do want to cry. Heavens above! She was given a handkerchief with her name, **FUUKO**, embroidered in big, fat, Gothic letters.

But truly, all she did was the opposite. She laughed out loud that tears were forming in her eyes. It sure is ironic…

Everyone was just looking at her. And everyone was speechless. And that everyone did not dare a single move. In a heartbeat, Fuuko's laughter faded away as she took another present and opened it. From Kaoru: a thousand pieces jigsaw puzzle, a Rubics cube keychain, and a set of video games. My, my. It looks like they're all presents for himself. Fuuko sweatdropped as she let out a soft sigh, which no one heard, not even herself!

Next, she reached out for the final gift that she can see on the floor. It was the biggest one, so she was a little bit ecstatic to see what's inside. Her eyebrow twitched when she discovered what it was. It was a gift not really intended for her, but for her little sister. No… Let me change that, for Kondo, actually. She was sure that the stuff toy she was holding was under Kondo's influence – a yellow fox just like him, only it has red lipstick, or rather, red snoutstick; and from the looks of it, it's a female.

1…2…3…4…5… Fuuko counted on her head. 'Five gifts from five people.'

Everyone, except Fuuko who was busily counting in her head, looked expectantly at their upper class man, the silver-head, pretty boy of the group.

'Domon. Recca. Yanagi. Kaoru. Ganko/Kondo' Fuuko's mind said as she recalled those five people. Her eyes wandered around as she stared one-on-one with the only person who didn't give her a present.

Pink, plump lips pouted at his direction. She sat crossed-leg on the floor as her arms were crossed just below her chest, making her bosoms look bigger than it already were.

"Awww… Mi-chan… You didn't have any present for me?" She said sulkily. "I can't believe you're so selfish." She said point-blank.

He felt tightening somewhere in his pants as he looked sideways to hide his crimson face. He drew out a small, rectangular present from under his coat and carelessly threw it away in the direction of the person who wanted it.

As soon as Fuuko got her present from Tokiya, she immediately opened it. But also, as soon as she got her present from hi, Tokiya withdrew out of her pad discreetly.

Everyone crowded to see what was inside the velvet box. And when they saw what it was, someone gasped, someone "wowed", someone whistled, and a twosome "ooohed". But the owner of the thing just gaped. It was a personalized necklace. Her name was written in delicate curves as peridot gems gave emphasis to it. Everyone in the room could say it was so expensive. Why, it's a personalized necklace and the peridot gems are real! Heck, the only question that resounded in their heads was "Where the hell did he get that?"

* * *

"Thank you for delivering it to fuuko-sama, Mikagami-san." A man with long green hair said in the shadows.

No moon can be seen in the clear dark sky. Therefore, no light can be shed to laminate the silhouette of the said man. But with keen senses, Tokiya knew where the voice came from, and from whom it was.

"I did it for her. Not for you." Tokiya said coldly. "You may have had feelings for her, but you threw them away for Kurei, no doubt." He paused. "But whatever. It's her 18th birthday and this is one of the special events in her life. So I suggest you leave before something wrong happens."

The man bowed down his head in regret and said, "It is true that I have done everything for Master Kurei, but I know that deep inside my heart, I have truly loved Fuuko-sama. But nonetheless, please take good care of her for me."

"I'll take good care of Fuuko, but I won't do it for your sake, Raiha. Somewhere along the line, I have learned to love once again, and I have found my heart in her."

"I see. Then I wish you the best, Mikagami-san." Raiha said as he retreated from the shadows.

* * *

The moment Raiha left, the door to the rooftop opened, and revealed a tired Fuuko. "Mi-chan, where have you been? You left my pad quickly without saying where you'd go." She demanded.

Quickly, Toikya changed the topic. "Where are the other monkeys?"

Fuuko feigned a hurt look. "Are the other monkeys more important to you?"

Tokiya cocked an eyebrow. "Okay! Okay! I was just joking", Fuuko said. "More importantly, I didn't know you already refer to Yanagi and Ganko as monkeys. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Fuuko said as she shook her head sideways.

"Kirisawa." Tokiya growled as his eyebrows twitched.

"Okay. That was a joke as well." Fuuko said nervously. "By the way, they're all downstairs, outside the yard. Recca is setting up the firecrackers.

Tokiya "hn-ed" followed by, "Then why are you here?"

"That? Well, they told me to go here." She replied.

"That's all?" Tokiya said as he eyed the necklace she was holding.

"Fuuko's drowsiness wore off so her senses told her that the man in front of her was eyeing the necklace she was holding. "Well…I was already suppose to wear this, but Yanagi stopped me. She said that I should go up here. And tell you to wear this thing on me. I don't know how she knows you're up here. So…" She explained and looked up at him, directly into his eyes. "Will you wear this on me?" She asked, a blush on her cheeks was visible.

Tokiya stiffened. 'She doesn't know that the necklace was a present from Raiha. She knows that it's from me.' He sighed.

"Unless…" Fuuko started.

"No. It's fine." Tokiya said as he walked towards Fuuko gracefully. 'This maybe my chance now.'

He took the necklace from her and wore it around her neck. Fuuko trailed her fingers on her name. "It's beautiful. Thank you Mi-chan." She said.

Meanwhile…

"Aren't we going to view the fireworks In a high place?" Domon asked.

"You can climb up a tree, Domon-kun. As long as no one is going to the rooftop." Yanagi said.

"Princess?" Recca said.

"We should all leave the two alone." She replied calmly.

"Two?" asked Kaoru.

"Mmmmmm. Fuuko-nee-chan, and Tokiya-nii-chan." Replied Ganko calmly.

The three boys "oooh-ed". Recca called out a few Nadare fireballs and flicked it on the firecrackers that were set up.

Tokiya turned Fuuko around to see her face. He saw her blushing and he smiled softly. "Aishiteru, Fuuko." He said.

Fuuko's eyes grew wide as Tokiya sealed his confession with a kiss. The moment they shared that passionate moment, a shooting star was seen by their comrades who were out on the yard. Yanagi knew that the wish of the Birthday Celebrant came true. It was a wish that xame into reality. But whatever the wish was, it's something good.

After they saw the shooting star, fireworks began exploding in the sky. And it was the same time that the couple on the rooftop broke their kiss. But before their kiss ended, Fuuko felt something slip in her finger. She saw a silver ring, small diamonds embossed on it. She mouthed a "Thanks" to Tokiya, as he nodded in approval. They gazed lovingly in each other's eyes and turned their heads towards the sky…where colorful fireworks lighted up the once clear, dark sky.

**--END--**

**It was truly the best gift ever!**

**Author's Notes: **feel free to E-mail me and send me your comments or whatever...

Hope you enjoyed the first fic iv'e ever uploaded...

thank you!


End file.
